Evil Minds
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Christine Chapel is now the theripist to the most evil minds in Star Trek. How will she react to what they tell her? Will she be able to cope with their story or will it all be too much for her? Total Crack story. Beta my friend Terry!


**T'Slash: **This story has been floating around my flash drive for MONTHS now! I kept meaning to write it but…school got in the way. I have to say I think October is bringing out my inner evil. That and I am listening to what has been called my Theme Song, _When You're Evil_. In fact this whole little one-shot is based off that song kinda…well more like based of a story my friend wrote to those lyrics that I loved. No idea what is going to be in here, I am winging it really. I hope that you will all like it! It's a little different then what I usually write but…more fun for me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, and really…if I did…the deaths would skyrocket!

Also this story goes out to Terry, it was all his idea! I just ran with it…really far…and because I thought it would be fun. Warning there will be an OC character in here, just so you all know. And the order of appearance is my raking on how evil they are, feel free to disagree with me!

**Evil Minds**

I sat in the back of my officer, my arms wrapped tightly around my knees, slowly rocking myself back and forth. I gazed blankly at the door and then chair where my patients had visited today.

"How…" I whimpered, arms tightening around my legs. _How could anyone have those types of thoughts, _I asked myself, flinching as I remembered how it had all started.

!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

_"Hello, Dr. Chapel," my first patient said, walking proudly into the room. His black eyes scanning everything in the room before he took a seat on the couth. He was still bald and the markings prominent on his face. _

_"Good afternoon, Nero. You know why you are here don't you?" I asked, smiling kindly at the man. _

You might be wondering why I had agreed to see the man who had destroyed Vulcan and killed so many. I had agreed to research the cause. To see if there was anything we could do to help him or to help people like him in the future.

"_Yeah, it's because I destroyed Vulcan and kill half of the Federations fleet," Nero said, smirking proudly. Eyes bright with pleasure as he leaned back into the couch. "Also because I tried to kill Spock."_

"_Right. Do you mind telling me why you did all those things?" I asked, pulling out my PADD in order to copy everything he was going to say._

"_Because they promised to help us. Spock promised to save our world and he failed. My planet was destroyed because of Spock," Nero hissed, eyes narrowing as he thought of Spock. "The federation disserved it as well for helping that…Vulcan. As did James T. Kirk."_

"_What did you do to the Captain?" I asked, fearful. I had not heard about this! All I had known about was his hatred for Spock…for Vulcans. What else had he done?_

"_I almost killed him with my bare hands. I would have succeeded if it hadn't been for Spock. This universe disserves to suffer," Nero growled, glaring around the room. Hands tightening into fists. Hands that had almost killed my Captain. _

_I was relieved that there was a desk between Nero and myself. It would take him time to get around if he decided to kill me as well and I could use that time to call for help._

"_Hmm, I also have here that you have been having nightmares. Care to tell me what they were about?"_

"_They were no nightmare. I dream that I killed Spock and James. I have constant dreams of their deaths by my hands. I have dreamed of hundreds of ways that they could die. Together or separate. Weight the options and how much pain it would cause the survivor." Nero looked delighted, as if he was taking about his favorite subject…which he probably was. I shivered in response to his words, horrified at what I was hearing. _

"_Your crew tells me you were once a peaceful man. That you were kind and happy. Why would you become evil? Why would you hurt the Vulcans? They did you no harm?"_

"_While there's Vulcan left alive, while there's planets to destroy, while there's Captain's on the bridge, while there's Vulcan's left to kill. I will be here. I'll be standing in the shadows, its revenge I have to finish it," Nero sung quietly in a near whisper. The corners of his mouth twisting upward. "It's so easy when you're evil."_

"_You are not evil, Nero. You are grieving the loss of your family. Of your wife. You just turned down the wrong path, you are a good man inside," _I think. _I was starting to doubt my initial thoughts of this man. _

"_I do it because I am evil, Dr. Chapel. Their fear, their suffering is all I need."_

"_I…indeed," I stuttered, turning back to my PADD, happy that he was facing away from me so he couldn't see my wide horrified eyes. _

I shuttered, our…talk…continued for another hour, each second horrifying me a little more. I was happy to see him leave. I was naïve in thinking that everything would be well once he left. I had forgotten my other patients of the day. Oh how I wish I didn't take that job!

"_Out talk was…enlightening, Dr. Chapel. I look forward towards our next session," Nero started before he walked out of the room. Smirking, no doubt planning my commanding officers deaths in his head._

"_Good afternoon, Doctor," my next patience said as he walked into my office minutes after Nero had left. His cloths showing off his toned well built chest as his silver hair was allowed to hand loosely down his back. _

"_Good afternoon, Khan," I said, trying to calm myself. If I was going to hear any death again I needed to relax. I couldn't do my job if I was judgmental. "Do you want to tell me why you are here in the first place?"_

"_You already know that answer, Doctor," Khan said, a charming smile on his face._

"_Yes, but I was to hear it from you."_

"_Certainly. I had tried to take over the ship once and in doing so, Captain James T. Kirk," Khan spat, his face contorted in anger, "stopped me. Stranding me and my crew on a planet. Left us there for years. It was only when another ship came to inspect our planet that we were able to escape. Kirk came to us…I wanted to him to feel the same pain I felt. The same feeling of being stranded without escape. This was after my attempts to kill him had failed."_

_What is it with these two and wanting to kill one of my commanding officer? I noted this on the PADD, making an observation that Khan did not seem remorseful for what he had done. He seemed angered at the memory._

"_I then tried to destroy the ship and everyone in it at the last moment. When it became obvious that I would not survive but that Vulcan died instead of Kirk," Khan smiled at this thought. "While he had not been my target his sacrifice destroyed Kirk in a way I did not believe possible. The death of his lover had destroyed his soul, bit by bit."_

"_You…you killed Spock?" I was shocked. He held no grudge against Spock who why would he die. And what did he mean lover? The Captain and Commander were barely friends!_

"_Yes. I am only upset that my own plan had been ruined and Kirk was allowed to live," Khan said in notable disappointment. "But it is of no regard. It is only a matter of time before I get my revenge for all they had done."_

"_Why go though all the trouble? You were free; you could have gone anywhere you wanted."_

"_I'm the reason Kirks awake, I'm the shadows in his memory, I'm the monster in the dark, I am the nightmare in his skull, I am the phaser on his back, an extra turn upon the rack, I'm the death of a lover, a stabbing pain and sudden death," Khan whispered, smirking at each word, his voice getting louder before he turned, his smothering gaze locking onto my own. "It's so easy when you're evil." He stated, straight at me._

_I trembled under his gaze. Horrified at what he was thinking. Of the pain he wanted to cause my Captain. Of all the things he had done…all the deaths he had caused. _

I remained horrified though our full conversation. Listening to Khan tell me everything he had wanted to do to my Captain. What he still wanted to do to my Captain.

Tears ran down my face as I remembered all he had told me, pulling my legs closer as if they could protect me for him.

Khan left an hour later, promising to return the following week. I smiled numbly; leafing thought my papers, tying to keep my mind off everything he had done…everything he had told me when my next patient appeared.

"_Governor Kodos," I said, smiling. Surely he would be more…sympathetic for what he had caused then the other two. He was at least a human, the same as me. _

"_Dr. Chapel," he said, taking his seat, already knowing what to do. His eyes scanning the room as the others had done._

"_Why are you here, Governor?" I asked kindly, glanced down at his history, not bothering to read it. It couldn't be worst then what Nero and Khan had done._

"_I am here to talk about what I did on Tarsus IV," he said, watching in amusement as the color drained from my face. _

_Everyone knew about that planet. About what had happened transpired on that planet. All the lives lost just because of one man…the man who was now sitting right in front of me. How did I not realize he was the one to cause four thousand people to die? Ordered their execution in fact. _

"_You…" I trailed off, speechless._

"_I was the governor. I ordered all those people to be executed and they disserved it. They were the scientist who had caused the famine and their families. If it was not for them then the food would not have died. Everything would have been perfectly safe. But because some scientist everything went to hell. I made the only decision that was left for me. To kill the few in order for the many to survive," he said, smiling brightly. "In doing so it brought me…much pleasure."_

"_You killed harmless children. Brutally murdered them for nothing," I stuttered, looking up at the man horrified at what he was telling me. _

"_That is not all I did. Your beloved Captain can confirm to that," he smirked, eyes glazing over. _

_No…no…. Not possible. The Captain was never on that planet…there would be some record of that somewhere. Anywhere! There is no way that this…monster could have…no._

"_What do you mean…Jim…he was never down on Tarsus. There would have been a record," I asked shakily, suddenly remembering his medical record. There was one incidence that was locked, even to McCoy. _

"_James was on the planet but he was called JT," Kodos said, eyes lighting up as he saw my face. "Ah, so you have heard of JT."_

"_He's the boy who took a whipping form you…multiple times. Was raped…multiple times, starved, and psychologically damaged. He wasn't expected to live. After he left the hospital all record of him vanished," I stated, horrified at what this monster just revealed to me. "Are…are you trying to tell me that my Captain was that boy?"_

"_Yes he was one and the same. I took many pleasures from his body. He had tried so hard to protect all those children by offering his body to myself, unwilling at first but he soon learned what the brought," Kodos smiled. "I remember how he felt under me, so warm and tight. But it matters now, even at his silence I was about to find the remaining children that were sentenced to die and made me watch and they were killed one by one. Right in front of him."_

"_Why…why did you do all that? He was just a child!"  
"I did it all because I'm evil, and I do it all for me. Their pain was all that I will ever need to see," he whispered, smile spreading as he looked straight at me, making me face all the horrors he had just laid out before me. _

Here I had thought that Khan or even Nero was going to be the worst…but this man had proved me wrong. He continued to talk about ever little thing he had done, pleasure on his face as he remembered JT-no Jim. I shutter to remember all he had told me…of the secret I must now keep for my Captain.

I had only one more meeting that day. I was relieved when I saw her name. I had worked along side her many times. I did not know why McCoy had assigned her to me, she did not fit into the category I was researching…though now I was unsure of my path.

Tears slid down from my face as I remembered our conversation.

"_Hey Christine!" Kallista greeted me happily, bouncing into the room. Her long white hair left hanging down, bringing out her blue skin as he antennas wavered happily before she dropped onto the chair. _

"_Hi Kalli," I greeted, happy to see a familiar, _non-evil_, face. Surely I could survive this appointment and then I would be free once again. "To be honest I don't know why you were assigned to me. Nero, Khan and Kodos…they were just evil. You wouldn't believe in half the things they told me!"_

"_Try me," she said, a knowing smile on her face, ruby eyes looking up at me with knowledge beyond her years. _

"_I can't, you know that. Doctor patient confidentially and all that."_

"_Ah yes, I know the pains of that," she said still smiling._

"_Anyway, want to tell me why Doctor McCoy and the Captain asked for me to interview you last? This was supposed to show me the different levels of evil…but you…why you last? I know you like to torture the Captain when you are bored but that doesn't fall into the category," I said confused._

_Kallista smirked as she jumped to her feet, eyes boring into Christine's. "When the devil is too busy and death is too much. They call on me, for my special mind. To Jim I am Mrs. Fortune, to Spock I am Sir Prise. But call me by any name, it is all the same. "_

"_What do you mean…the devil is too busy?"_

"_I'm the villain on this ship, I'm the master behind the crimes, I'm the one behind the attacks, I'm death to the redshirts, I'm the reason behind the blood, I'm every broken bone, I'm the thorn in Jim's side, makes him groan and die!"_

"_What on earth are you talking about?" I asked frustrated as she continued to dance, ruby eyes the color of blood locked on my own. Whispering the words I had heard all day, my heart freezing in my chest, the breath stolen from my lungs._

"_And it's so easy when you're evil. This is life I lead; the devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I am evil, and I do it all for free. Their pain is all that I will ever need," Kallista sang happily before seating herself on the chair once again. "Do you get it now?"_

"_No," I breathed, my heart speeding up. "You…you aren't evil…no one can be as evil as the men I saw before?"_

"_Nero, Khan, and Kodos," Kallista listed smugly, ruby eyes twinkling._

"_How…how did you know?" I asked. That was supposed to be a secret; no one was to know who I was talking to. No one except Jim and Doctor McCoy. _

"_You know that saying, behind every great man there's a great woman?" Kallista asked calmly. I nodded, wondering what this had to do with anything. "Well my saying is behind every evil man there's an even eviler woman."_

"_But..wha…how?" I stuttered, more confused then ever before. _

"_I guess I have to spell it out. I was working for each of them. I helped Kodos track down the children; I helped Khan with his revenge. Hell I helped Nero capture Jim. But none of them succeeded. They have all failed me," Kallista shook her head in sadness. "They left me with no option."_

"_Wha…what did you do?" I asked, not knowing if I really wanted to hear the answer._

"_I killed them. One by one as they left this room. I couldn't have them failing me again," she shrugged, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. "Shot Nero though the head. Broken Khan's head with my bare hands. As for Kodos…well let's just say it was very painful."_

"_No," I whimpered, scooting back from this woman. The woman I thought was the best. _

"_Yup! It was quite fun but now I don't have anyone to help," Kallista said sadly, before standing. "Well I believe that our time is up for now Doctor. I was only give this long and as you look likely to go into shock, I will let you think." Kallista headed towards the door before turning around, eyes flashing. "Oh and Christine. You would be wise to never tell anyone what I told you. I would hate to have to dispose of you as well." With that last message Kallista left my office, humming._

I sank towards the floor after she left. Numb to everything around me as I thought though all their interviews, especially Kallista's. I was to be their therapist…I was there to help them…but I couldn't. How could I when they didn't regret a single thing they did.

I continued to rock, knees held close to my body, the tears running unchecked down my face. How could I continue to work with her knowing all this?

"I see Kallista was here," a happy voice chirped from the doorway. I slowly raised my head, Terry and Aki stood in my doorway, smiling brightly. I frowned, how could they smile when their friend had just killed three people? Did they even know Kallista or were they as in the dark as I was?

"Yes…she was my last patient of the day," I whispered, voice rough from all the crying I had done.

"We did offer to do this therapy session for you but you just had to say no," Terry said, shaking his head.

"It was my project…I needed to do it," I whispered, struggling with my words.

"I forgot," Kallista stated from behind them, poking her head in, a bright smile on her face. "I will see you again next week!"

My vision went black and I fell to the floor, fainting at the sound of her voice. How could she act so happy…how didn't we see this. My last thought was how would I tell Jim, before the world around me was lost.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Do you think she bought it?" Terry asked, smirking as they watched Christine faint right before them.

"Hook line and sinker. I didn't even need the bloody knife," Kallista said, pulling out the red and green colored dagger she had stashed in her boot just before her session.

"Remind me why we did this again?" Aki asked, looking over at the mask lying innocently on the floor. Nero's eyes and ears poking out from behind it.

"Jim wanted revenge since she is always flirting with his bondmate/husband," Terry said, smirking as he looked over at his own costume, that of Khan.

"Where did Jim go anyway? I thought he would want to see the fruit of my labor?" Kallista asked frowning slightly.

"Spock called him and…well you know the rest," Aki laughed, looking at his discarded costume.

"Damn, I did such a wonderful job too!" Kallista yelled, glaring at the wall before sighing. "Well I can always get revenge later. For now…lets get rid of the evidence before she comes too. Don't want her learning the truth yet…might be fun to see how she acts around me."

Terry and Aki exchanged glances. "You're evil," they voiced together, smirking as the helped collect the costumes.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Kallista laughed, gathering up Jim's costume, the others laughing with her as they left to destroy the evidence. Leaving Christine Chapel passed out in her office with only her nightmares as company.

**T'Slash: **I don't even care that its 2.30 am and I have to get up in less then 6 hours! This was so much fun! Took me two days to write but boy was it worth it! Didn't turn out anything like what I thought it would but…whatever! This is better then I could have ever dreamed, and the little hint at the end of Spock/Kirk, priceless! I can't even go without mentioning it anymore! Well I hope you all enjoyed this little random story. Please don't forget to review!


End file.
